yeah I'll get back to you on that one
by anime-penguin07
Summary: Recipe for disaster: Take one hanyou, mix with a priestist, throw in the reincarnation of that priestist from the future, add a couple of friends, stir until foamy, sprinkle with a few emotional pregnant women, bake for 9 months, serve and enjoy!
1. Another day, another useless fight

Chapter 1  
  
It was just your average day in the feudal period. Just an average day and Inuyasha and Kagome were standing by the well having another one of their pointless fights. "Shut up!" said Inuyasha after Kagome said that she had had enough of him talking about Kikyo. "Fine then I'm going home!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha had not been himself lately and Kagome didn't know why. He had avoided her like she had a deadly disease. "Fine then go!" Inuyasha barked (no pun intended). "But I'm not going to let you leave." "Wait, what!" Kagome asked a little confused. * Kagome's thoughts* "He just told me to go home but he doesn't want me to leave, weird, maybe he wants me to stay?" "So which is it? Do you want me to leave or not?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Um...Oh look, something shiny!" Inuyasha blurted out. "What, where?" Kagome said as she was looking around. While this was going on, Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well and back to her own time. "Too bad she won't be coming back anytime soon." Inuyasha thought to himself. *Flashback*  
That morning Kagome was thinking about going to see her family since she hasn't been home in awhile. "Your what!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. "I said I'm going back home!" "Fine then!" Inuyasha said. While Kagome went with Sango to the hot spring to cool off, Inuyasha smelled Kikyo's scent and went to check it out. Kikyo was sitting in a field near the hot spring and Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was listening. "What are you still doing with her?" Kikyo said. "How do you know I am still with Kagome? Have you been spying on us?" Kagome heard this and ran to check it out. "No but I have!" Kagome ran at Inuyasha totally pissed off. "What do you think you're doing?" screamed Kagome. "Every time I turn around you're with Kikyo." "If you want to stay with her fine, I'll leave, since you're obviously like her more than me." And with that Kagome ran back to the village to get her things. Inuyasha didn't follow her right away, actually Inuyasha wanted to tell Kikyo that he truly loved Kagome and that he should stay out of their lives.  
Back at the village, Kagome was gathering her things in a rage trying to hurry up so Inuyasha wouldn't catch up to her. "I can't believe him!" she kept saying over and over out loud as she packed. On Inuyasha's bed she put her part of the jewel and a note saying:  
Dear Inuyasha,  
I'm sorry that I rushed into your conversation with Kikyo. If you really wanted to be with her why not just say it to my face, instead of letting me believe that you loved me. If you really wanted to know...I loved you too. I always wanted to tell you but I thought that you wanted to be with Kikyo. Fine, I gave you my half of the jewel because I'm not coming back. Don't even think about coming to get me because you'll have to kill me first to get me to come back! Have a happy life with your new girlfriend!  
  
A teardrop fell onto the paper, making it wet around the edges.  
If you really truly want me back do 2 things: 1. Leave Kikyo and 2. Never come and get me because you will always be with her! Bye! Maybe I'll see you later. Not!  
From,  
Kagome  
She put her part of the jewel and the letter onto Inuyasha's bed and headed towards the well. By that time Inuyasha had left Kikyo and rushed after Kagome. He made it to the well just in time to see Kagome. Kagome saw him coming and was about to jump in but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her from falling. "What to you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I'm going back home, stupid!" "I thought you were with Kikyo?" "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. *End Flashback-Kagome's time  
Kagome was knocked unconscious by the wall through the well and woke up in her own era about an hour later. "Where am I?" Kagome asked when she got out of the well. She went back to her house as the sun was starting to set. She found a note on her bed that said her mom; grandpa and brother had gone on vacation and weren't going to be home for the next 2weeks. Inside the envelope was $200 for food and shopping. "Great, I'm all alone...again!"  
  
Author's Note  
  
R&R Tell me what you think. 


	2. A time to reflect

Chapter 2  
  
Back in the feudal period, Inuyasha had just gotten back to the hut and the sun had already set. As he got to his bed, he saw a note on it. He grabbed the envelope and read the letter inside. After he finished reading the letter, he ran out of the hut and towards the well. Sango and Miroku were walking down the road hand-in-hand when Inuyasha rushed past them, knocking them over. "What the hell was that?" Miroku exclaimed, "I don't know...it sort of looked like Inuyasha!" They both raced after him. Inuyasha got to the well but stopped before he jumped in. "No, I can't do this." He remembered what the letter had said. By that time Miroku and Sango had arrived at the well, out of breath "What's the rush?" Sango asked "Yeah! Where's the fire?" Miroku chimed in. "I was trying to go through the well if you don't mind!" Inuyasha shouted trying to hide his true feelings. "What's wrong?" Sango asked after catching her breath. "It's none of your business!" then Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree and ran off. "I wonder what's gotten into him?" Miroku asked, "I dunno." Sango answered. Authors' note* Sorry it's so short, I came up with some new ideas with my friends and it didn't fit my current story so this chapter was the transition. The new stuff is yet to come. 


	3. Suprise! I'm pregnant

Chapter 3  
After leaving Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha rushed off and landed in the nearest open field to think. As he was sitting down he picked up Kikyo's scent. "It's her!" He exclaimed as he ran to meet her. While he was running he noticed that Kikyo's scent had changed from before, like she had added something to it. Kikyo was sitting by the river in her kimono as Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo said without turning around. "I wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha said. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you as well." Kikyo replied. "You go first." She said. "Ok." Inuyasha said trying to find the right words to say. While this was going on, Kikyo stood up and when she was finally eye to eye with Inuyasha, he noticed that her kimono wasn't closed all the way and her stomach was sticking out more than usual. "What are you staring at Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Did you gain weight, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically since he knew the real answer (I think we all do right!). "If you really want to know...I'm pregnant." Kikyo sort of blurted out. "Wha...Really!" Inuyasha didn't expect her to actually say it. Author's note*- HA HA HA, cliffhanger, I didn't tell you whose kid it is. HA HA R&R. 


	4. New fathers, unexpected mothers

Chapter 4  
"Wha...really!" Inuyasha didn't expect her to actually say it. "Yes, I found out about 2 months ago but I didn't know how to tell you." "Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. "I'm having your baby...or should I say our baby." Kikyo said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood stunned as he stared into Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo and Inuyasha were like that until Inuyasha held Kikyo into an emotional embrace. They stood hugging each other for a couple of minutes and it felt like the moment would never end. "Wow, this is going to be so great." Inuyasha said, "I'm going to be a father...Wow!" It didn't hit him yet that it was actually his kid. It didn't occur to him what that would mean for Kagome, but right now, Kagome was the last thing on his mind. *Meanwhile in Kagome's time*  
Since she had gotten home she had been pretty lonely and the only thing she could think of was the fight she had with Inuyasha. As morning came, Kagome woke up as usual, she went to the bathroom as usual but when she suddenly felt sick, she dashed to the toilet. After she threw up, it hit her. "What's the date?" Kagome shouted as she rushed to the calendar. "Damn it!" She said as all these crazy thoughts raced through her mind. After she calmed down she went to eat breakfast.  
She then decided to go to the hospital and see if she was actually pregnant. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put her keys into her car. She drove to the hospital and went to the 4th floor. She walked into a room that said OB/GYN on the door (Note: the ob/gyn office is in the hospital). She checked in at the desk and couldn't sit still during the 15 minutes that she had to wait. "I'm so nervous." She said to herself over and over until the nurse called her name.  
"This way please." The nurse said pointing to a room down the hall. "The doctor will be right with you." The nurse replied and then walked away. *About 30 minutes later* the doctor told her that the result of the test would be back in about 3 days. She went home that night and worried about what the results were. *3 days later* Kagome went back to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. About 20 minutes later, Kagome was almost wearing a hole in the carpet from all the pacing. "Kagome, you can come back now." The nurse said as she led Kagome to the doctor's office.  
"Sit" (no pun intended) the doctor said. "Kagome sat in a big comfy chair as the doctor looked for her file. "Ok, let's see...Kagome." The doctor said as he was looking over the test results. "What's it say?" Kagome blurted out, now getting impatient. "Well I have some good news and some bad news." "Which do you want first?" The doctor said. "Good, I need a pick- me-up," She replied. "Well the good news is...your pregnant." "That's great!" Kagome said trying hard not to cry. "So what's the bad news?" She asked trying to keep her spirits up. "We found out something interesting, the baby's father is..." Author's Notes*- Oh man! Who's is it? I can't wait! Sorry for another cliffhanger, I thought it should end this way. 


	5. Congrats your pregnant! Let's have a fla...

Chapter 5  
"We found out something interesting, the baby's father is..." The doctor said hesitantly. "Well..." Kagome piped up. "There's something abnormal about the baby's blood that probably came from the father." " Wait, What!" Kagome asked kind of shocked, since she thought everything was ok. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, "Yes" replied the doctor. "That's ok, I think I know who the father is." Kagome replied. And with that she left the office and went home to think about it. *Flashback*  
A couple of days after she was back home, she was sitting in her room looking out her window only to see Miroku coming out of the well house. "Miroku?" She yelled from her window. "What are you doing here?" Miroku didn't answer right away. She asked him to come in so they could talk about it. *Flashback within flashback (work with me, it gets easier)- Back in Feudal Period  
Miroku and Sango were walking hand-in-hand down the road after their little argument with Inuyasha. Miroku couldn't control himself and the lecher in him took over. He put his hand on Sango's ass and as usual, SLAP! She slapped him. Sango had had enough and with that she walked away. Miroku tried to apologize but Sango just said, "Leave me alone...GO AWAY!" Sango had never yelled at Miroku like this, so he took what she said to heart and walked away in the opposite direction. While he was walking he thought maybe Kagome could help him out. Inuyasha was out at the time so he didn't hesitate to just walk into his hut. He saw some pieces of the jewel laying on his bed next to a note, so he grabbed a shard and headed for the well. *End Flashback within flashback-still in flashback*  
Kagome asked Miroku to come in and sit down. He told her everything that happened after she left. "Well it serves you right for touching her...again!" She said, "God, you think you would have learned by now." "But you weren't even there!" Miroku butted in. "Listen, let's just forget about it, ok?" Kagome said trying to make him calm again. "I'm going to a party tonight if you want to come with me, you can." "Ok that sounds cool." Miroku said. Kagome looked at her watch and said "Oh my god, were going to be late!" *Author's note*-I have a very interesting idea for the next chapter. Work with me on the flashback thing, it's going to be around for a couple more chapters. 


	6. Party Time!

Chapter 6  
Kagome and Miroku arrived at the party just in time. "We made it!" Miroku said relived that they weren't late. "Yeah, I drove like 90mph to get here." Kagome replied. The party was being held on the top floor of the local hotel down the street from her house. "Let's have some fun!" Kagome said to a very nervous Miroku. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, just a little nervous, I've never been to a real party before." He replied. "Just relax, have fun!" Kagome said while making her way to the punch bowl. Little did she know that Naraku had made his appearance at the party and was ready to secretly attack on the couple. Miroku and Kagome both got a cup of punch and decided to go and dance (Note: they left their cups behind at the table). Meanwhile Naraku made his way over to their table and secretly slipped some LSD into both of their cups. "It's going to be a great night." He said to himself.  
Fresh from the dance floor Miroku and Kagome were out of breath from dancing. "Man, I'm thirsty." Miroku and Kagome said at the same time. They didn't think twice about what might be in the drinks since they were preoccupied with the dancing. The night basically went off without a hitch and they both had a great time. Slowly the drugs were starting to make their way through their bloodstreams and were beginning to take effect. About 1am, Kagome was the first to notice that something was wrong. "I'm feeling kind of funny." Kagome said to a very drunk Miroku. "Ahh...man...*hiccup*...beer and cola *hiccup*." "Come on...let's get home." Kagome said taking Miroku's hand. The effect of the alcohol didn't last long on Miroku as he became sober on the car ride home. "Man, I feel like shit." Miroku said to Kagome. "Yeah me too, I felt like this for awhile now." She said. As they made it into the door, Kagome collapsed and fell onto the floor. "Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he ran back to pick her up. Naraku saw the couple leave the party and decided to follow them home. By this time the LSD was about to take it's full effect on their weakened bodies. Miroku couldn't even pick Kagome up before he fell and fainted on top of her. *Couple of minutes later*  
Kagome was the first to wake up and she couldn't tell where she was since the drugs had screwed with her head. "Miroku, wake up!" A now very high Kagome shouted into Miroku's ear. When Kagome couldn't wake him, she did the next best thing...She kissed him right on the lips. With that Miroku shot up and was totally in awe of what he was feeling. "Kagome?" He said after they parted for a couple of minutes later. Miroku couldn't hold onto his sanity anymore and took Kagome into the most passionate kiss of her little virgin life. Naraku was sitting in a nearby tree watching the series of events that where taking place. "This is going to be a very interesting night." He thought. *Author Note* For all the perverts out there that thought about it. Forget it! I might write the rest of this scene but probably not. I mean it is implied that they will do it but I'm not writing it. Just use your perverted imaginations. R&R. 


	7. Aftermaths and end of the flashback

Chapter 7 * Note for all the people out there thinking, what about the flashback? Well we are still in the flashback that Kagome had in Chapter 5. * Early the next morning*  
Miroku was the first to wake up after that amazing night of partying only to notice that neither he nor Kagome had anything on! "Wow, that was a very interesting night!" Miroku thought to himself. "Too bad I didn't remember it!" He said kicking himself for drinking so much. "I bet I had fun." He said then he packed his stuff and left for the feudal period.  
But he couldn't just leave Kagome lying on the floor like that, so he picked her up and took her to upstairs and onto her bed. Outside, Naraku was still hanging around and was having second thoughts about his course of actions. "Maybe I could make this a little more fun." He thought to himself. He placed a spell on the well that made anyone who passed through forget everything that happened to him or her in the past 24 hours. Miroku left Kagome in her room and ran outside and jumped through the well and back to the feudal period.  
On the other side of the well, Inuyasha and Sango were waiting for Miroku to come back from Kagome's time. Miroku climbed out of the well to meet both Inuyasha and Sango's endless questions. "Where were you?" They both asked him. "I don't know, I can't remember anything since I left." "Too much to drink again?" Sango sarcastically said. "Maybe." Miroku said trying to remember but to no avail. *Back in Kagome's time*  
Kagome still lay unconscious on her bed after Miroku left. Naraku deciding that the damage had been done and went back to the feudal period. Little did he know that his plan wasn't exactly what he had planned. *Finally end of flashback* (hint: re-read chapter 4-5) Author's note- Finally the flashback is over! *jumps up and down * Still a bunch of new ideas to come. 


	8. Review

Chapter 8  
This is just the catch-up chapter. This is a very confusing part of the story and may be hard to understand. So here's how the goes so far: Inuyasha/Kagome have another fight Kagome goes home to her time Kikyo tells Inuyasha she's pregnant with her kid Kagome finds out that she too is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. Flashback to when Miroku comes back from past Goes to party, Naraku puts drugs in their drinks Turns out to be Miroku's kid (wink wink) Miroku goes back to feudal period (magic spell makes him forget) Ok, so now that you are caught up, maybe it will make a little more sense. Thanks! 


	9. Good times, bad times

Chapter 9 *Back in the feudal period*  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were having a pretty good time with the pregnancy during the last 8 months (note: fast forward 6 months so Kikyo is 8 months pregnant now). Kagome had yet to come back from her time and with Kikyo in constant need of Inuyasha's attention, he forgot all about the fight and even Kagome herself. Kikyo had a hard time getting around and had grown a lot in the past 6 months. She had a lot of trouble walking and Inuyasha had to constantly be by her side in case she needed help. They both lived at Kaede's village now just in case the baby came early. She helped them out in everyway she could until the baby was ready. This seemed to be the best time of their relationship and they couldn't be happier, Kagome wasn't so lucky though. *Back to Kagome's time* (Sort of a flashback)  
The 2 weeks had passed and her mom, grandpa and brother came home from their vacation. She hasn't grown that much since it had only been 2 weeks since she found out she was pregnant. "What am I going to say?" She kept asking herself looking for her mom's car. "Here they come!" She shouted from her bedroom window. "Hi mom!" She said as she greeted everyone at the door. "Kagome, when did you get back?" Her mom asked when she put her suitcase down. "A couple days ago." She replied. After everyone went to unpack, Kagome asked if she could speak to her mom alone. They went into the kitchen and Kagome just decided to be honest with her mom. "Mom...I'm pregnant." She said nervously. "Your what!" Her mom said as she exploded into a rage. She didn't make any sense as she shouted and grabbed all of her unpacked clothes. She got her brother and grandpa and got back into the car and decided to leave her by herself. The last thing that she said before leaving was: "You got yourself into this, so you can get yourself out. We're going to live with my sister. Have a nice life!" And with that she drove off leaving a broken Kagome sitting on the front steps in tears. *3 months later*  
Unlike Kikyo's pregnancy, Kagome's was a living hell. Since her parents left her all alone, she had to live by herself. She was sick almost all of the time and was feeling like shit whenever she wasn't throwing up. She was all alone and no one was there to comfort her during her mood swings. Her car had broken down so she could only get to places that she could walk. Walking was a problem for her since she had gained so much weight. She couldn't get to the hospital for her check-up to see if the baby was all right. Little did she know that she was actually having twins. That would explain her weight but she needed to know, but that was impossible.  
Living alone wasn't the best thing for Kagome's health. She fell into a depression and found it hard to get out of bed in the morning. Without Inuyasha her life wasn't worth living. Money became a problem too since her mom didn't even come back to check on her. She had to buy food for 3 now but didn't even have enough money for 1 person. She couldn't go on any longer but as she sat in the steps near the sacred tree, it hit her. Well actually kicked her, she fell into tears once again as she felt the kick from inside her stomach. She now knew that she had to find the baby's father and she needed Inuyasha. *Author's note*  
Sorry for the mushy crap and the extra long chapter, new stuff coming soon. If you find any of this boring, it is because it's just the filler chapters (you know the stuff that's boring but important to the plot and gives all the info). Bear with me, lots of homework and not enough time. 


	10. Time traveling and labor complications

Chapter 10  
Sorry for the long wait. Tons of homework, but thankfully I am finished. I am taking a vacation from April 29 thru May 2; so don't expect anything after the next couple chapters.  
  
Kagome knew that she needed to find the baby's father and soon because she couldn't live by herself any longer. Her memories of that night with Miroku were erased since she was unconscious and the LSD was messing with her thoughts. "The only person that could possibly be the father is Inuyasha." Kagome said. She then decided to go back to the feudal period and get back with Inuyasha. "I bet he has forgotten all about our fight by now." She thought as she packed a couple of clothes to wear for the trip. As she passed through the well the spell that Naraku put on it screwed with the fabrication of the well and made it so that Kagome ended up in the feudal period about a month later than in her time. (Note: This doesn't mean that Kagome gained a month in her pregnancy, she will stay the same until she goes back to her time.) *Back in the feudal period*  
Since the time thing happened a month had passed and Kikyo was almost ready to have her baby. Inuyasha couldn't be more excited with each passing day. They were both walking home to the village when suddenly Kikyo stopped. Inuyasha didn't notice because he was walking in front of her, so he kept walking. Soon he realized that she wasn't behind him and when he looked back he saw Kikyo huddled over in pain, holding her swollen stomach. He also noticed that there was a puddle by her feet. "Kikyo!" He said as he ran back to his fallen lover. He picked her up and ran back to the village as fast as he could. "Hold on Kikyo, we're almost there!" "There it is!" He said relived that he finally saw the village. "Inuyasha, hurry!" Kikyo yelled at him as another contraction was coming on. Inuyasha landed in the middle of the village and rushed off to Kaede's house. "Kaede!" He yelled while trying to knock on her door and hold Kikyo in his arms. Kaede opened the door only to find an out-of-breath Inuyasha and Kikyo in labor in his arms. "Come in and hurry." She said taking Kikyo's hand. Inuyasha was told to wait outside so Kikyo could rest. Inuyasha wasn't happy by this and decided to take a walk to think about it and to clear his head. Meanwhile, Kagome had gotten out of well and was walking towards the village. "Nothing's changed." She said in amazement that it seemed like the exact same as when she left. "I wonder if Inuyasha still lives at the village?" She asked herself as she was walking down the road to the village. At the same time, Inuyasha was walking down the same road. "Oh, there he is!" She said to herself. She ducked behind the nearest tree so Inuyasha didn't see her. "How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid?" She asked herself. "Things are going to get very interesting." She mumbled to herself. 


	11. Meeting up, breaking the news

Chapter 11  
Sorry for the delay. Had a great time at the beach, I got a great tan. (Ok maybe I am still burnt to a crisp but I'm going to get tan.) Here's what you have been waiting for.  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought so he didn't notice Kagome walking down the road. Kagome didn't know that Kikyo was pregnant with Inuyasha's kid and Inuyasha didn't know Kagome was pregnant. Inuyasha was still mad that he couldn't be there to help out Kikyo and the baby. "Damn it! Why can't I be with her? Damn Kaede." Screamed Inuyasha. Kagome heard this and decided that she shouldn't tell him right away. "He seems like he has a lot on his mind." Kagome said to herself. "I think I'll leave him be until later." And with that she went to the hot spring for a relaxing bath. Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome at all and didn't pick up her scent until much later in the afternoon. "Kagome's scent." He said while racing off to find it. Kagome was still sitting in the hot spring relaxing when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She quickly grabbed her kimono and used it to cover herself. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she screamed at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Inuyasha said back to her. "I thought you left, when did you get back? How are you? Why did you come back? And did you put on a couple of pounds?" He blurted out all in one breath. "To answer all of those questions: Yes, I did leave, I got back a couple hours ago, I am fine, I came back to see you and to tell you something and yes I did put on a little weight." "Wow that's a lot to say." Kagome said, now out of breath. *Awkward silence * "What did you want to talk to me about? Inuyasha asked questioningly. *More silence * "I wanted to tell you that um...Iampregnantwithyourbaby." Kagome said quickly so Inuyasha wouldn't understand. "Your what?" He asked her, now he was angry that she didn't come out and just say it. "I'm pregnant with your baby!" Kagome yelled in his face. "Wait, What?" Inuyasha asked her. "How do you now that it's mine?" "I don't know, the doctors in my time said that there was something wrong with the baby's blood and that it came from the father." "Since you're the only one I've been with, the father has to be you." Kagome said as passionately as she could. *Awkward silence * *Inu's thoughts * "Great! How many women can I impregnate in one story, huh!" *More awkward silence * "Wow that's great!" He said to Kagome. *Inu's thoughts * "Wait till she finds out about Kikyo's baby. Oh wait! I forgot about her! How am I going to get back to see her?" 


	12. Pregnancy problems, Going back home

Chapter 12  
Inuyasha didn't know how to break the news of Kikyo's baby to Kagome. *Inu's thoughts* "What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" "Well what have you been up to for the past 4 months?" Kagome asked him. "Why don't you get dressed and we can go for a walk to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked. "Okay." She replied. *A few moments later*  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the road towards the village when suddenly Kagome felt a kick from inside her; she stopped walking and held her stomach. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" He asked with concern. "Nothing, I just felt a kick from the baby, that's all." She said. "What do you mean 'that's all'? That's great!" Inuyasha said. "Why?" She replied questioningly. "I'm saying that this is exciting because it's our baby!" He said excitedly. *Kag's thoughts* "I guess that he really thinks it's his baby, cool!" "I guess he is finally over Kikyo and forgot all about her." Kagome still had her hand on her stomach and Inuyasha put his hand on her stomach too. He then took her into a very emotional embrace. "What's this for?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took his hand away out of instinct since he knew what was coming next. "It's ok, I'm not going to say it." Kagome said to a newly relived Inuyasha. "I read in a magazine in my time that you shouldn't feel the baby until about 4 or 5 months into the pregnancy." She said. "Really, how far along are you?" Inuyasha asked her. "Um... about 3 ½ months maybe? I don't know, my mom left and life at home is a living hell, so I lost track of time." She said. "Wow..." Inuyasha stated with the sympathetic looks he was giving her. Then Inuyasha hugged Kagome while she began to cry. "I can't live without you, I needed to be with you." She said between sobs. Their hug deepened after this, so much that they were touching. Just then the baby kicked again and this time they both felt it. "Wow." Inuyasha said. "Is that the baby?" He asked. "Yeah here..." She said as she took Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her stomach. "That's really the baby?" He said as he felt the baby kick. "Yes, I just wish that I knew if it was alright." She said worried. "How are we supposed to find that out?" Inuyasha asked her. "See in my time you can go to the doctor's and see the baby." "Really!" He said. "Yes, but I don't know how I am going to get there." "Why don't we go back to your time, I mean I can live with you if that's ok?" Inuyasha asked. "It's more than ok." She said. "It's perfect!" With that they both headed back towards the well. *Author's notes* Sorry for all the mushy stuff. It gets better. What about Kikyo? What will happen to her? (As if we really care, HA.) Find out soon. *Note: It really isn't Inuyasha's kid so stop thinking that right now. Please review; I won't continue the story unless I get more reviews! Help me out with the whole pregnancy thing, I mean how am I supposed to know, I may not get every detail right, so bear with me. Thanks! 


	13. Trip to the doctor's, It' s twins!

Chapter 13 *Back in Kagome's time* Kagome and Inuyasha got back to her house to what a big surprise...an empty house. "I guess my mom isn't going to come back." She said sadly then looked at the table and to see the mail from the last couple of days. She went through it and found an envelope that didn't have a name or address. Inside there was a check. "Great! We do have money!" She said excitedly. After Kagome found some clothes for Inuyasha to wear they both headed to the bank to cash the check. "Now I think we should go see the doctor." Kagome said to Inuyasha. (Note: Inuyasha is carrying Kagome, car is broken). "Where is that?" Inuyasha asked. As Kagome gave the directions to Inuyasha, she was wondering about the baby. They landed outside the office and walked in to find a very perky receptionist. "May I help you?" She said perky. "Yeah we didn't make an appointment but we need to see the doctor." Kagome said. "Ok, have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only like 15 minutes. "Kagome." The nurse said. "Come with me." They were followed into a little room with pink wallpaper. "The doctor will be in, in a couple of minutes." The nurse said as she handed Kagome a gown. "Here put this on." She said. A couple of minutes later, the doctor came in and the nurse brought in an ultrasound machine. "What's that?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "It's what they use to see the baby." She whispered back. "Oh...how?" He said. "Just watch." She said to him as the doctor prepared the machine. "How far along are you?" The doctor asked her. "Um...about 4 months now." She said. "I felt a kick the other day." She said excitedly. "Really?" The doctor said in amazement. "You must be further along than we have thought, not to mention your size." "Yeah, the baby must be bigger than I had expected." "Well, let's take a look shall we?" The doctor said as he put this gel stuff on Kagome's stomach. He then rolled the ball-thing (I don't know what you call it.) over the gel and a picture showed up on the screen. "Cool!" Inuyasha said. "Is that the baby." He asked. "Yes and let's see..." He said as he moved the ball around to see the whole picture. "Wait a minute, interesting..." "What is it?" Kagome asked nervously. "This might explain the weight thing." He said. "Your having twins." "WHA...!" They both said in unison. Inuyasha then fainted on the floor. THUD. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. *Author's Note* Oh man! I can't take the suspense! What will happen next? As I am dodging the incoming e-mails as we speak, I have bad news; I am taking a hiatus until my portfolio is due. It is half my final grade and I have until Weds to turn it in. After that, don't expect anything new. I will write the final couple of chapters and that's it. End of story! I will be continuing this later but school comes first. E-mail me any ideas to add to the ending. Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	14. More pregnant women

Author's Note: YEA!!! The hiatus is over! Man, it was a living hell trying to finish my portfolio. I got it done though and got a pretty good grade on it. I know, I got out of school on the 3rd, but why haven't I written? I dunno. I have been pummeled with e-mails about the cliffhanger. You are all probably sweating with anticipation about the twins. So here is what you have all been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Yes, you're having twins." "Really!" Inuyasha asked when he finally came to. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" "Yes today's technology can let us see; do you really want to know?" "Yes." She said. "Ok, let's see... you're having 2 girls." "Great!" Kagome said relived. Inuyasha was in awe of what just happened. "Thanks so much!" She said. As they left the office, Kagome and Inuyasha barely noticed that the light changed green so they could cross. As they got home, Kagome brought up that they should go tell Miroku and Sango about the babies. "Maybe tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "We need to get some rest." "Ok." Kagome and Inuyasha made it up to her room where they shared her bed. The next morning, Kagome woke up only to find Inuyasha's arm around her stomach and he was literally almost on top of her. "Get off me!" She said as she shoved him off of her. "Wha..." he said as he finally woke up. "Mind not squishing me next time, huh!" She said. "It's not exactly comfortabOWW!" She said being interrupted by the babies kick. "What?" Inuyasha asked her. "Nothing, just the babies, man they sure do like to kick." "Here, let me see." Inuyasha said. He put his head onto Kagome's stomach. "Hear anything good?" She asked. "Not really, just your heartbeats, I could listen to this all day." Inuyasha said. "You're going to make a good father." She said. "Really?" Inuyasha asked still having his head on her stomach. "Hey, Kagome?" "Yeah?" Kagome replied. "If I can feel them, can they feel me?" "I guess... I really don't know." She said. "Wait, I can hear something." He said. The room suddenly got silent as Inuyasha listened. "It's cool, I can hear all three of your heartbeats if you listen close enough. But I can't tell which one is yours and which one is the babies'." He said. "Hate to break up this romantic awkward moment, but I'm getting a cramp sitting like this." She said. "Oh, sorry." He replied getting up off of her. "I guess we should get up and get going." He said.  
When they got to the well, Kagome said, "I don't think that I can jump through anymore." as she held her swollen stomach. "It's ok, I'll carry you until we're on the other side." "Thanks." With that they made it back to the feudal period. Back in the feudal period  
As they walked back towards the village, Kagome couldn't walk any longer, so Inuyasha picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the village. When they got to the village, the first people they ran into were Miroku and Sango. "Kagome!" Sango yelled at her. While the girls were talking, the guys walked off to the side to have their own conversation. "Kagome, how are you?" Sango asked. "Well take a look for yourself." Sango looked at Kagome and it didn't take her long. "Your pregnant?" She finally said. "Yeah!" "When did you figure that out?" Kagome said sarcastically. "I have a surprise for you too." Sango said. "What is it?" Kagome asked excitedly. "I'm pregnant too!" "Really!" Kagome screamed. "Yes, guess who's it is." Sango asked her. "Don't tell me...its Miroku's?" Sango just nodded and Kagome screamed. "NO WAY!!" "Yes I'm like 2 months pregnant, how about you?" "About 4 ½ now, maybe 4 months, I lost track awhile ago." Kagome said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Sango asked. "2 girls." Kagome said. Sango just squealed and hugged her. "How about you?" Kagome asked. "Dunno." She replied. "Oh yeah, no modern technology in this time, duh!" Kagome said. Meanwhile...Inuyasha and Miroku were talking and watching Sango and Kagome. "Women." Miroku said. "You said it." Inuyasha agreed. 


	15. A quick chat between men

Chapter 15  
  
Miroku's and Inuyasha's conversation Inu: So how have you been? Mir: Great, as you can see (winks over at Sango). Inu: Ok...(feeling awkward). Mir: Seems like you have been real busy (looks at Kagome). Inu: Yeah, it gets worse. Mir: How? Inuyasha whispers to Miroku. Mir: Kikyo too! My you have been a busy boy. Inu: Yeah except that I left her in labor because Kagome came back. Mir: What! How heartless are you? Inu: I didn't want Kagome to find out (looks down). Mir: Can't help you there. You're in deep shit. Inu: Think I don't know that (sarcastically). Mir: Where did you leave her? Inu: At Kaede's. Mir: Well you better go and see her. Inu: Yeah, I'll go tonight. Keep Kagome busy will you? Mir: Sure. Inu: Thanks. Note: All of this took place during Kagome/Sango's conversation, so all of Miroku's outburst were drowned out by the girl's screams. 


End file.
